


Absolute Reality

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Gapfillerpalooza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-29
Updated: 2004-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know the kid wanted me to take him home.  But that just reinforces his delusions, and I'm tired of playing into his love-struck fantasies.  He's got to learn that he's nothing to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolute Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 117  
> Written for "Gapfillerpalooza"

I slide into the car and blast the heater. Outside the warm environs of the jeep, Mel and the boys continue to yammer on about Lindsay's upcoming nuptials to the frog prince. It's my fault, I'm to blame, blah fucking blah. It was boring two weeks ago, it was boring ten minutes ago, shit, it was almost as boring as the national geographic presentation of Mikey and Dr Demento Do Paris that I'd just wasted forty-five minutes sitting through.

I flick through channels on the radio while waiting for Emmett to stop acting like a princess and get the fuck into Theodore's piece of shit car, even though I commiserate with his pain. Those legs in the back of that sardine can? I'd make Ted pay for the chiropractor. Then again, Mikey could probably get him a discount.

A glance at the time tells me it's too late to be hitting the clubs, but my twitching cock also tells me that I won't be sleeping anytime soon. Fucking Justin. Sliding into my space when the lights went down, rubbing against me, practically purring. Licking his way across my neck, drawing me in with a scent of Ivory soap and clean fresh cotton. Is it any fucking wonder I ended up sucking on his tongue instead of paying attention to the photos of Mikey standing at the Rue Who Gives A Fuck?

I glance over my shoulder at the door to Dave's humble abode, debating. I know the kid wanted me to take him home. But that just reinforces his delusions, and I'm tired of playing into his love-struck fantasies. He's got to learn that he's nothing to me. I'll use him when I can and ditch him when his purpose has been served. He got me through a boring night of Parisian snapshots, but I don't need him for anything else. I can find a nice piece of ass anywhere.

I turn my attention back to the driveway. Ted's car is long gone. I rev the engine and head for home.

* * *

The guy from Man-2-Man smells like three-day-old pizza. His stubble is annoying, and he doesn't know how to cover his teeth. Fucker.

I unceremoniously kick him out the door, and place a call.

Justin is still smiling when he arrives twenty minutes later.


End file.
